Kuwabara – Sensei
by natep1098
Summary: What if Honinbo Kuwabara was more than just an old Go player? What if he was used to be a Spirit Detective's goofy assistant? One-Shot unless it's not.


A/n: Intending this as a one-shot, we'll see if Hikaru no Go still garners as much interest as it does for me today. I don't own much, but I definitely don't own Hikaru no Go or Yu-Yu-Hakusho

As Honinbo - Kuwabara decended from his meeting, he reflected on the day. People were excited about his match against Ogata - 9 dan to defend his title. His old bones still had a lot of force in them, especially in go, so he knew while the 9 dan was strong, he was much stronger. The only one who excited him was Toya – Meijin, maybe he could steal that title too. He cackled as the elevator dinged for the ground floor.

"AHHH! Kuwabara – Sensei!" The crowd exclaimed, insei no doubt, the newest crop. They were definitely watchable as the young held the most potential. Toya – Meijins son was one such sprout. He had lost in his beginning dan series, most pros lost that, it was an exciting match against a high ranked player. He walked by the insei, wondering who might be the one to watch out of this group.

Suddenly, a feeling washed over him. A feeling he hadn't sensed since his jr high and high school days. He turned around. At the edge of his vision was something… something very familiar. It was more than his usual sense within a player, this boy had a force behind him… If only he could place what it was.

6 months later, he saw the boy again, he had made pro. On his first try. That level of talent was rare, he seemingly came out of nowhere. Kuwabara decided to test a theory.

"What?" Hikaru gasped as another practice session with Sai ended with defeat. "Honinbo – Kuwabara wants to meet with me privately?" His mom nodded, still confused over this 'pro' business. She had received a phone call from a private secretary, some Kuwabara wanted to talk with her son about Go. She hesitantly agreed, perhaps he could explain this pro business to her.

'Why would Kuwabara want to meet me, and privately at that?' Hikaru thought back… 'That one time… does he know about Sai?'

'Let's meet him, Hikaru Hikaruuuu! I want to see Kuwabaras strength!' Sai said with passion, Hikaru did feel bad, he hadn't thought about Sai playing people in a while, the reason he had come back. "I guess it's okay…." 'Maybe we can trick him with the phone or something? Or tell him to go online…'

A few days passed and the dreaded evening arrived.

Kuwabara stretched as he got out of the car, he was glad he had done this privately. Rumors spread quickly in the Go world, if it got out he was visiting a fresh pro, things would get out of hand quickly. This was why he used his own personal secretary than use the Go Institute as one was supposed to. Everyone had known about Toya Akira visiting one of the insei to train him against Shindo Hikaru. It would not do to be known for visiting such a young pro.

He checked the house out, the feeling was much stronger here, he was right to come. The bell chimed and a young woman answered and bowed. "Greetings Kuwabara-sama" she said. "Greetings." He said kindly back. As he entered he noticed worry in Shindos mother, he too would be worried in this situation. "Shindo is upstairs, shall I get him?" She asked.

"Please." He waited, Shindo came respectfully down the stairs with his mother. Behind him… Behind him was something. The feeling became even stronger. "Greetings, Kuwabara-Sama." The boy bowed, "Greetings." He responded again. The mother poured them all tea and he began with simple conversation. The mother had not known about the intricacies of the world of Go, so he led with simple answers to her questions. She was surprised by how much money one could make playing Go, a pro instantly had a career ahead of them and even low-level pros were payed to teach or keep the kifu of a game.

After the niceities were out, Kuwabara came to his tactic for the evening. "If it is permissible, I would like to play Shindo in a game." "Of course! I will start dinner in a bit. Shindo, get your goban!" Shindo nodded and rushed upstairs. The mother excused herself, "Two and a half hours…" she murmured to herself. Kuwabara didn't blame her, but pondered what food he'd be having for dinner. His wife would be curious if she had to step up her game.

Shindo came downstairs, careful with the goban but worried. He knew that Kuwabara would only come for go… but wondered why, it was incredibly unusual to see a pro of Kuwabaras caliber this early in his career. As he set down the goban on the table, he turned to see Kuwabara watching him closely.

Kuwabara felt stupid as the boy set up for Nigiri, it was now or never. "Before we begin…" he said carefully, "I want to play it!" he pointed behind Hikaru towards the source of the feeling he had.

Hikaru's eyes went wide, the man pointed directly at Sai! 'Sai? Can he see you?!' 'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!' Hikaru looked over his shoulder, to see where his mom was, she was in the kitchen thank god.

Kuwabara grinned as the shock crossed Hikaru's face, 'I knew it!' "Let me play it!" he said again, carefully, "I want to see it's strength."

Hikaru turned back to the Honinbo. 'I guess there's time after to ask… Sai?' 'Yes, I want to play him! Please!' Hikaru nodded and they began.

"How long?" Kuwabara asked as they went over the game together, "About 2 years." The boy responded. "He's been your sensei then?" "Yes." "What is his name?" "Sai." "He's incredible, I had heard of Sai online, I had no idea he was a spirit."

Hikaru nodded, the game had been way above his level but he watched it carefully. Kuwabara had lost, but not by much. This man was the closest to Sai's strength he had seen yet.

Kuwabara smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sai." He bowed, "You have taught your pupil well." Kuwabara could now clearly see the spirit, it had taken a while but it had been a while since his senses had been flexed, the demon and human world long at peace with each other.

"If possible Shindo, could I learn from him as well?" Kuwabara asked. "Under the pretense and reality of you learning from me, of course."

Shindo looked surprised, 'What do you think Sai?' 'I think it is very important for your Go!' 'You just want to play him again…' "I would enjoy that Kuwabara – Sensei." He ended up saying.

Kuwabara smiled, "I as well, Shindo, Sai."

A/N: I've always thought that Kuwabara and Kuwabara were the same, and with a re-read couldn't help myself. While writing a fanfic of Kuwabara helping Sai and Shindo would be interesting, I usually fail at completing any of my fanfic projects, thus a one-shot.


End file.
